<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>POV by liliesmaiden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852689">POV</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesmaiden/pseuds/liliesmaiden'>liliesmaiden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, F/M, Inspired by Music, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, shimizu kiyoko is bad at feelings, slight spoilers for haikyuu timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:34:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliesmaiden/pseuds/liliesmaiden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>moments that made kiyoko think that maybe, just maybe</p><p>she is the luckiest woman in the world</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>POV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>little reminder that this will be dialogue only, so feel free to imagine the settings they are in :D enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>it's like you got superpowers</em>
</p><p>"and then, noya-san sai- oh. kiyoko-san, your phone's ringing."</p><p>"hmm? oh, it's my brother. hold up a minute ryuu, i'll take it here. hello, kousuke?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>turn my minutes into hours</em>
</p><p>"two hours? but i just left the- oh. it is dark. yeah, yeah i see what you mean. sorry, i-i just lost track of time. yeah, i'll be on my way now. tell mom and dad i'm alright. okay, love you too. sorry."</p><p>"...is everything alright, kiyoko-san?"</p><p>"hmm? ah, yeah. everything's fine. my brother's just worried. apparently i've been out of the house for too long."</p><p>"oh..."</p><p>"yeah..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you got more than 20/20 babe</em>
</p><p>"well, i best be going now. thanks for today, ryuu. i'll, uh, see you tomorrow."</p><p>"i'll walk you home, kiyoko-san."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>made of glass the way you see through me</em>
</p><p>"t-that won't be necessary. i-i can just-"</p><p>"it's too dark outside, i can't let you go home alone. and besides, i haven't finish my story yet."</p><p>"...alright then. if you insist."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>you know me better than i do</em>
</p><p>"...is everything alright, kiyoko-san?"</p><p>"huh? oh, uh, yeah. everything's alright. just...making sure you don't trip or anything. i just mopped the floor before you came."</p><p>"..you're making sure i don't trip?"</p><p>"...yeah, that's what i said."</p><p>"...while i'm sitting down? tying my shoes?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>can't seem to keep nothing from you</em>
</p><p>"do you not want me to leave, kiyoko-san?"</p><p>"what? no. that's ridiculous. why would i be stopping you from going home?"</p><p>"i don't know. maybe you like spending time with me? maybe you'll...miss me?"</p><p>"i-i just-"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>how you touch my soul from the outside</em>
</p><p>"you know, there's a festival tomorrow. we can go there together, if you want."</p><p>"i-i mean, i would, but don't you have plans to meet with the boys tomorrow? it's not always you get to meet sugawara and sawamura, let alone nishinoya and azumane."</p><p>"i can make time for you."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>permeate my ego and my pride</em>
</p><p>"t-that's awfully sweet of you, ryuu, but-"</p><p>"come on, kiyoko-san. i assure you it's not a bother. just get ready tomorrow, okay? i'll come by at 8pm, sharp. i heard there's gonna be those pretty fireworks tomorrow."</p><p>"a-alright then. if you say so."</p><p>"great. see you soon, kiyoko-san."</p><p>"safe trip, ryuu."</p><p>"i love you."</p><p>"...yeah. me too."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i wanna love me</em>
</p><p>"these fireworks are awesome! don't you think so, kiyoko-san?"</p><p>"yeah. they're pretty."</p><p>"you don't sound very focused. are you sure you're seeing them?"</p><p>"yeah, i'm sure."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>the way that you love me</em>
</p><p>"hey, ryuunosuke?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ooh, for all of my pretty</em>
</p><p>"yes, kiyoko-san?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>and all of my ugly too</em>
</p><p>"will you marry me?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>i'd love to see me from your point of view</em>
</p><p>"what?"</p><p>"i said, will you marry me?"</p><p>"oh god oh fuck- i mean- i, um- i just- i didn't think-"</p><p>"is that a no?"</p><p>"what? no! i mean, yes! i mean- goddamnit yes! i will marry you!"</p><p>"oh thank goodness. for a second there i thought i lost you."</p><p>"you'll never lose me, kiyoko-san."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you reach the end i'm genuinely surprised someone enjoyed reading this. because let's be honest this is kinda confusing. but thanks! don't forget to leave a comment and a kudo if you enjoyed, the support is really appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>